Mi nueva vida Fairy Dragon
by maruga68
Summary: Todos dejan de lado al pelirrosa despues de el arco de Tártaros y este termina dejando el gremio para hacer una nueva vida
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: por fin termine este capítulo puede ser malo pero no me ha pasado nada mas**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Desesperación y el adiós**_

 _Ya había pasado 3 años desde los eventos / arco de_ _ **Tártaros**_ _todo había vuelto a la normalidad o casi todo ... En magnolia un chico peli rosado / salmón caminado por las calles de esta ciudad_ _ **(alguien que no recuerda esta narración a la de pokemon) cuando comienza el capítulo porque a mi sí)**_ _con su sonrisa feliz y saluda a todas las personas que pasen pero ... es su interior está vacío y todo se debe a su gremio que no es lo que recordaban era como un fantasma para ellos nadie Los habitantes de la ciudad, aunque no sabían lo que era, el pelí salmón / rosa, estaba sufriendo por lo que estaba en el bosque, recostarse en un árbol_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _(Je ... .no sé qué hacer todos me han dejado de lado como si hubiera existido todos los son felices pero ... .alguien más sabe la verdad) pensó que había pasado ese día cuando luchaban_

 _(Flash back [Ok, para los que ya no están en la lista_ _ **Acnologia**_ _acaba con_ _ **Igneel**_ _después de la pelea contra Mard Geer aquí cambian las cosas en un poquito])_

 _ **Gris**_ _acaba la batalla con su lanzadera de demonios Slayer para acabar con_ _ **Mard**_ _ **Geer**_ _y este cae junto con_ _ **Natsu cuando**_ _este observa casi desmayándose por no tener magia contra su padre contra_ _ **Acnologia**_ _y este agarra fuerza para ayudar a que caer al suelo por Lo que sé libra del agarre y va corriendo con su padre el cual mar ESTABA a punto de lanzarse hacia_ _ **Acnologia**_ _Donde Este Arranque la Uña_ _ **.**_ _Permitir que la parte del Piel sea_ _ **Ignela**_ _por Lo Que Cae en Picado Hasta tocar el_ _ **Suelo. Como esta parte es diferente Natsu no vio a Zeref y nunca lo vieron los del Gremio)**_ _Pero los antes de tocar el suelo Acnologia le lanza_ _ **ONU "Rugido del dragón del caos"**_ _Dándole Lleno un Igneel Diciendo una_ _ **Natsu**_ _el no pelear contra_ _ **Acnología**_ _por la que se era Demasiado Fuerte y Este llorando al ver Que El padre adoptivo muere Frente a Sus Ojos de Pero la parte de su poder antes de desaparecer mientras que los del Gremio llegan donde esta_ _ **gris**_

 _ **Erza**_ _: "_ _¡_ _ **Gray**_ _!" le grita al verlo con los delfines atrás que se corrieron asta **Gris** para curarlo donde lo encontraron junto a un __**Mard**_ _ **Geer**_ _ya muerto solo que no sabían que_ _ **Zeref**_ _lo destruyo "le ha ganado tu solo" decía sorprendida al igual que las otras personas del gremio_

 _ **Gris**_ _: "No yo so-" no termino de Decir por ningún Pensar en su mente (_ Esperar por ganar el Crédito y Ser reconocido y sin Estar en contra de ella _) PLANEA Sonriendo los antes de decir "si_ _ **Erza**_ _yo solo bajo le gane una ESE maldito demonio "dijo_

 _ **Mira**_ _: "Pero_ _ **Natsu**_ _no estaba con nadie dijo que vendría a ayudar" dijo confundida_

 _ **Gris**_ _: "No, no_ _ **Mira**_ _, sin vino, Las cosas que arregle para derrotar al demonio, Que se quedaron en blanco dejandome here peleando" DIJO Tratando de esconder la verdad_ (solo espero Que No puedan **Gajeel** ni **Wendy** ENCONTRAR EL olor de ESE horno idiota)

 _ **Erza**_ _: "Así que no vino_ _ **Natsu**_ _" gruño enojada "cuando vuelvo a la vida que nunca tiene que dejar un compañero peleando por su vida mientras que él se esconde pero ahora vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños o lo que queda de él" dijo saliendo del lugar con los del gremio que solo hizo "Aye" para luego seguirla dejando un_ _ **Natsu**_ _todavía llorando por su padre por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar pero a seguir su camino por seguir por delante de ella_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Lo padre siento por ningún Mín Ser Suficientemente Fuerte Para Mí Pero me gustaria cumplire tu deseo Matar a **un**_ _ **cnología** Que __Promete lo fuerte la de Que es hora de volver a ser" Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas Pensando en el Grupo Que se Iría A Otro para ser más fuerte pero no a la vista de un_ _ **gris**_ _por lo que supuso que estaban en lo que quedaba del dormitorio pero al estar estaban todos felices por lo que no queríamos arruinar la felicidad de la familia que siempre se había ayudado al único que no se divertía era el maestro que estaba detrás del cerebro por lo que aprovecharía en hablar con el eso_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Abuelo puedo hab-" no pude terminar por lo que el maestro comenzó a hablar_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _estoy decepcionado de pensar que_ _ **Gray**_ _peleo contra ese demonio y tú no lo ayudaste y te fuiste un arma" Fue lo que dijo y_ _ **Natsu**_ _quedo en shock porque él había ayudado a Gray pero eso no fue lo que le impactó más fue Lo siguiente que dijo el maestro "tu repararas el gremio con tu dinero y no tendras ayuda para la reparación y quedaras sin hacer durante los meses de lo que el gremio se repare"_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"P-pero" tartamudeo pero el maestro lo interrumpió de nuevo_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Pero nada_ _ **Natsu**_ _si me sigues reclamo tendré que expulsarte del gremio así que comienza pronto con la reparación del gremio" dijo enojado y así comenzó_ _ **Natsu**_ _con la reparación del gremio sin que este recibiera ayuda el comentario al maestro que terminara con la reparación en un mes y medio por Lo que el Informo El Maestro del castigo de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y Los Demás Los días y el resto de la semana Lista completa de sus actividades, solo en solitario Que no_ _ **Natsu que**_ _este solo se presenta con los niños con el ejemplo jugar ellos durante los dos meses que no tenia misiones y_ _ **Feliz**_ _se fue con_ _ **Wendy**_ _y_ _ **Carla**_ _a vivir sin que_ _ **Natsu**_ _cuenta_ _se diera pero cuando se terminaron los dos meses y su castigo se fue a la puerta del gremio con la sonrisa característica y entro dando una patada a la puerta._

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Ya vid" DIJO Pero para sorpresa no le prestaron Atención a su propio equipo y_ _ **gris** ESTABA __rodeado de casi Todas las chicas Pero No le Hacia el Caso POR EL Que en solitario hablaba de ESE demonio por lo Que Fue a la barra a ver a_ _ **Mira**_ _y decirle "hola_ _ **Mira**_ _" pero no tuve ninguna respuesta todos le ignoraron por lo que se fue en una misión pero antes le pregunto a "_ _ **Happy**_ _usted quiere venir en una misión "pero este no le prestó atención por lo que dijo a su equipo" chicos que quieren venir en una misión "pero tampoco obtuvo la respuesta que se enojó porque nadie lo escuchó como un fantasma pero si lo podíamos ver por lo ¿Qué era todavía enojados con que no participo en la pelea? Lo que no sabía que era lo que había olvidado su familia de lo que se daría cuenta muy pronto._

 _ **(Flash back end)**_

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

 _Todos me ignoran porque, porque todos me ignoran todos se han olvidado de mí que eh echo no es justo es lo que pensé mientras mis ojos salían lagrimas pensar en lo que yo soy soy una verdadera tragedia nadie en el gremio habla solo yo habla_ _ **Grey**_ _solo pensó en mí porque nadie me hablaba así que me decidí por el gremio ya no me importaba mi "familia" ya no me importaba la vida solo por lo que vivo es por los niños del pueblo y la gente que me habla y se ¿ Por qué? Me gustaría que me ayudáramos a hacerlo. ya no eres más mi "familia" por lo que ni me molesto en irme sin avisar a_ _ **Mira**_ _O CUALQUIER otra persona del Gremio Ya es un ojo oscuro con un ESE brillo característico Vestir un pantalón azul obscuro Una camisa negra un chaleco amarillo Unas botas de combate negras y una capa café para cubrir mi rostro agarre Muchas veces porque al igual que tú agarrar any Misión por Lo que no HACIA Falta ir a ver una_ _ **de Mira**_ _y asi en solitario salia de la Ciudad, yo veia las Misiones, ya no me Divertia Mucho Entre las que me llamaba Rápido Las Misiones ningún peligro para mi Lo época Único Que un presentaban era en abandonar el gremio ya que el maestro falla en su misión de que todos nosotros somos los que perdonaban el olvido de mi vida antes de abandonar el gremio decidí ir a la isla sagrada de_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _para entrenar durante los meses anteriores y la maestra no había sido visitado desde los sucesos de tártaros ya había superado mi mareo a los transportes por lo que ya no era un problema tarde a las horas en llegar pero al final llegaba a la tumba de la maestra_ _ **Mavis**_ _la cual apareció cuando me acerque y me vio y se sorprendió porque no esperaba que estuviera aquí_

 _ **Mavis**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _que te trae a la isla" me preguntó inconsciente de lo que paso durante los últimos tres años_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Guau, pensé que me ignoraría como los demás, pero no me gustaría que me ayudara con la pregunta solo vine a despedirme maestra antes de abandonar el gremio" dijo a lo cual_ _ **Mavis**_ _se quedó en shock_

 _ **Mavis**_ _: "Porque_ _ **Natsu**_ _, porque te vas y porque crees que te ignoraría" me pregunto aguantando las ganas de llorar yo solo sospecho y el proceso que tuve que pasar por estos tres años a lo cual la maestra se enojó y queria ir con ellos y descargaron su furia en los miembros por lo que dijeron que no lo hicieron porque ellos se enteraron tarde o temprano por lo que solo sospeché y me dijeron "Debí estar allí para ti pero no pude"_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Tranquila maestra ya lo supere" dije calmado "mire maestra" y fui a aumentar el poder mágico_

 _ **Mavis**_ _: "Pero como tienes tanto poder mágico que es muy grande" dijo sorprendido con mi poder mágico_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Estuve entrenando durante estos tres años para alcanzar ese poder mágico pero bueno, solo voy pronto solé la despedida de tu maestra" dije calmado_

 _ **Mavis**_ _: "Pero a donde me pregunto si tienes algún lugar al que ir" me dijo lo que me reí por lo menos_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Creare un gremio y esa eres tú mi nueva familia una familia que yo_ _formare", dijo entusiasmado "la última vez que nos veamos pero el agradezco de estar para todos estos años" ella solo se rió mientras caminaba para salir de la isla_

 _ **Mavis**_ _: "Bien_ _ **Natsu**_ _te apoyé desde la sombra pero antes como las qui táras la marca del gremio" pregunté por lo que tu y tu volteamos y el conjunto el hombro donde estaba mi marca y ella se quedó en shock al verlo "t-tu marca es-esta "la interrumpida"_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Si mi marca ... está desapareciendo. No diga nada a los gremios. Lo sabrán muy pronto. Nos espera mi maestra y mejor amiga._ _ **Mavis"**_ _dije antes de desaparecer._

 _ **Mavis**_ _: "Adiós ... **Natsu"** dijo sonriendo y llorando_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "je ... pronto verán al dragón que resurge de la obscuridad_ _ **Fairy Tail" dijo**_ _con una sonrisa yendo rumbo al consejo mágico_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer el primer capitulo se que es malo pienso yo bueno nos veremos asta otra**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: Bien estoy subiendo este capitulo el mismo día que lo escribo lo digo porque 1: No me decido que hacer con la historia que están en un futuro y 2: no tengo tiempo suficiente e ideas para no repetir casi todos los fanfics iguales a historias iguales que los abandonaron o repitieron por el mismo concepto en la historia, sí que las palabras que no fueron hechas por la página que cambiaron las palabras y que no tenían tanto tiempo para corregirlas por leer la nota ahora que comenzaron el capitulo**_

 _ **nota no traducir al español porque sino no encaja la lectura que loguico ¿no?**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: Una compañera igual a mi_**

 ** _Natsu_** _**Pov** _

_Después de subir al barco pensé que no podía abandonar a mi familia pero después me acorde (a nadie le importo e pasado 3 años sin que alguien me haiga hablado la única que me hablado fue la primera mi maestra de mi ex-gremio pero nunca volvería a ser lo mismo que antes si volviera y la maestra les dijera a los del gremio) pensé pues mi corazón ya destrozado y adolorido por las personas que creí mi "familia" no se acordaran de mi y fuera evitado por cada uno de ellos por lo que voy al consejo para hacer un gremio y hacer lo que el viejo no pudo una familia que no olvidara a nadie ni rechazara fuera así como si entrara un demonio o el mismísimo **Zeref** y pudiera permanecer en este, por lo que una vez baje del barco me puse mi capucha y me dirigí al consejo mágico y hacer oficial el gremio y no permanecer como uno obscuro, no quiero venganza mi corazón no guarda rencor solo quiero que sepan en realidad que significa ser una familia pase por un pueblo para tomar un tren por una vez en mi vida ya estaba de acuerdo en tomar un tren, una vez llegue a mi destino baje del tren y me dirigí a la entrada del consejo pero algunos guardias me detuvieron_

 ** _Guardia_** _: "Quien eres y por qué estás aquí" me dijo el guardia serio y yo solo suspire y empecé a hablar_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Para tu primer pregunta soy **Natsu** y para la otra vengo para hablar con el consejo" dije tranquilo por lo que los guardias me dejaron pasar por lo que fui a donde estaba la cámara del consejo donde estaban los 10 magos santos y entre como si nada sorprendiendo a los que estaban allí que me observaban hasta que uno de ellos hablo ( **Ok no me acuerdo de los nombre por lo que saben cómo los pondré** )_

 _4 **MS** : "Quien te dejo pasar y que quieres" pregunto serio a lo yo solo me reí_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Solo vine para hacer un gremio" dije bajando mi capucha y mostrando mi cara_

 ** _Todos_** _: " **Natsu**!" dijeron sorprendidos _

**_Natsu_** _: "Sip el mismo" dije señalándome a mi mismo_

 _2 MS: "Una cosa mas que…pasa con **Fairy** **Tail** " me pregunto yo solo fruncí mi rostro y le dije_

 _Natsu: "Tuve que hacer algo por lo que tuve que irme del gremio" dije de manera seria ocultando la verdad "los del gremio no lo saben por lo que piensan que fui en una misión que dura unos años" termine de decir_

 _5 **MS** : "Una última cosa como se llamara tu gremio" me pregunto a lo que yo respondí_

 ** _Natsu_** _: " **Fairy** **Dragon** " dije de a lo que los magos santos se miraron a los ojos y lo discutieron pero al final lo aceptaron_

 _4 **MS** : "Bien te convertirás en el maestro del gremio y tendrás nuestro permiso con estos papeles el gremio está en una ciudad llamada Roda que esta al este del continente" dijo y me entrego los papeles por lo que me dispuse a salir pero me detuve en la entrada y les dije una última cosa antes de salir_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Una última cosa no le digan a nadie que me vieron o que estuve aquí" dije de manera fría y salí de allí a lo que les sorprendió no solo por esa última cosa sino que por mi actitud fría con ellos una vez salí del lugar me dirigí a pie al bosque para olvidarme del gremio viendo lo precioso que era el lugar donde me recosté durante unos minutos_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Bueno creo que es hora de ir a mi nuevo hogar" me dije a mi mismo levantándome del sitio en el que estaba hasta que escuche a alguien_

 _?: "Ayudaaa!" grito alguien por lo que corrí a ver de quien era la voz hasta que encontré a una niña pequeña con el cabello rosa que estaba corriendo en mi dirección siendo perseguida por un monstro alto nivel por su presión magia que emanaba del monstruo por lo que una vez me vio la niña le indique que saliera del lugar mientras yo me hacía cargo del monstro_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Hey grasa peluda ve por donde vas" dije llamando al monstro y atrayéndolo mientras yo cargaba un rugido una vez que se acercó lo suficiente grite " **Rugido** **del** **Dragón** **de** **Fuego** " dije disparando el fuego de mi boca que se estrelló contra el monstro y este desapareció sin dejar rastro más que el que hiso el fuego "maldición cada vez es más difícil encontrar algún buen combate, pero ahora e de encontrar a esa niña" dije rascándome por detrás del cuello y fui en busca de la niña_

 _(Dos horas después)_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo buscando a la niña pero ya es de noche ya la rastree con mi olfato pero corrió muy lejos (_ lo único que espero es que este bien _) pensaba pero al fin le encontré estaba llorando debajo de un árbol así que me acerque a ella, ella se volteo y cuando me vio casi corría pero la abrase para que no hullera y está oculto se cara en mi pecho por lo que le dije "ya, ya estás bien estoy con tigo" mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "dime donde están tus padres"_

 ** _Niña_** _: "No están..ellos…ellos murieron por protegerme" dijo llorando_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Ya veo sabes yo también eh vivido lo mismo mi padre me protegió pero murió al protegerme" dije ella me miro, me vio yo también estaba en lágrimas pero dije "pero él me dijo que siguiera mi vida y esa vida es mi vida la de ahora es por eso te digo algo yo te protegeré sin importar que, tu estarás a mi lado y yo al tuyo sin importar que pase" dándole una cálida sonrisa "tienes algún nombre y edad" le termine preguntando pero ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados_

 ** _Niña_** _: "No….no tengo nombre e perdido algunos recuerdos y entre esos mi nombre y mi edad es de siete años" me dijo con un tono triste_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Bueno si no te molesta iremos al consejo para ponerte un nombre por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre me llamo **Natsu** … **Natsu** **Dragneel** pero llámame solo **Natsu** " le dije con una sonrisa más grande_

 ** _Niña_** _: "Un gusto **Natsu** " dijo devolviéndome mientras que caminamos a la ciudad en busca de un hotel para pasar la noche platicamos de varias cosas entre ellas un nombre discutimos varios nombres pero a ella no le gustaban por lo que le dije el ultimo nombre que se me ocurrió porque ya llevábamos unos 48 nombres_

 _**Natsu** : "Ninguno me sorprende que no te gusten bueno mi última opción sería…." Pera ella termino la palabra_

 ** _Niña_** _: " **Natsumi**!" dijo emocionada lo cual me sorprendió mucho pero luego lo pensé un poco porque era el único nombre que le gusto_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Estas segura" le pregunte algo asombrado a lo que ella me dijo_

 ** _Niña_** _: "Aye!" grito con su sonrisa radiante por lo que yo solo suspire y dije_

 ** _Natsu_** _: "Muy bien **Natsumi** será entonces" dije emocionado nos quedábamos en un hotel cerca del consejo a la mañana nos dispusimos a salir para llegar al consejo y ponerle el nombre a mi nueva amiga/compañera/hermana/hija por suerte todo salió bien y terminamos rápido para salir pero antes le compre un poco de ropa y comida para el viaje así que fuimos al tren y antes de subir le dije "estas lista tu nueva vida comenzara ahora" dije sosteniendo su mano con una sonrisa feliz a lo que ella me dijo_

 _Natsumi: "Aye estoy lista para conocer mi nueva vida" dijo en un tono feliz con una sonrisa igual a la de **Natsu**_

 _Natsu: (Ja así que esto es cuando encuentras a alguien igual a ti heee) pensé al verla y dije "Bien entonces vamos!" dije subiendo al tren con **Natsumi**_

 _Natsumi: "Aye" fue todo lo que dijo y así comenzó nuestra nueva vida_

* * *

 ** _Okey que les_** _ **gusto el capitulo diganlo en los comentarios y si me falta mejorar porque soy nuevo en esto por lo que algunos consejos me vendrian bien gracias por leer y asta la suiguiente**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: Bien capitulo un poquito largo y que aporta un poco a la historia si aporta un poco y deja una cosa clara Natsu no va a entrenar con Zeref queda remarcado en el capítulo gracias por leer comenzamos**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Amigos y una propuesta rechazada**_

 _Después de subir al tren_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _se dirigió a su destino a su nuevo hogar y hermano Hada Dragón platicaron en el camino como si hubiera sido su padre por lo que no se limitaba en su conversación de lo único que no hablaba de su olvido de su anterior gremio porque si no sabía lo que era capaz de ser su compañera si era enterada y no quería eso, cuando llegara a la ciudad Natsu se puso su capucha y se llevó a_ _ **Natsumi**_ _cargándola hasta el gremio en el que vivirían de ahora en adelante y cuando llegó se veía como una unidad pero antes de entrar Natsu dijo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _ **:**_ _"_ _Lista para entrar a nuestro nuevo hogar" le pregunto a lo que respondió_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _ **:**_ _"_ _Aye" dijo y con eso entraron y_ _vieron que no era del todo malo, se parecía mucho a Fairy Tail con una barra y una cocina, tenía dos pisos con, un salón grande y un poco más pequeño en la segunda planta , la oficina de_ _ **Natsu**_ _, algunos cuartos para vivir, una enfermería, una sala de juegos, los baños, y como no puede faltar los tableros de misiones vacíos sin misiones al ser nuevo el gremio pero sin polvo en el gremio_

 _ **Natsumi / Natsu:**_ _"Guau" fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el gremio, después de la sorpresa Natsu dijo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Vamos a dejar las cosas a los cuartos y después salimos a explorar la ciudad que parece" pregunto a lo que_ _ **Natsumi**_ _solo asintió con la cabeza y fueron a dejar las cosas al cuarto_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Íbamos a salir pero_ _ **papi**_ _se detuvo en seco y lo oí preguntar_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Vas a salir o van a seguir escondidos" pregunto al aire por lo que dude pero después me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando salieron de las escaleras de los chicos de uno con dos años de edad con unas botas de combate negras y el pelo azul, con una manga gris y pelo café con unas botas de combate negras y una chica de unos 15 años que llevaba una gorra de donde salieron los mechones de su pelo morado vistiendo una falda roja y camiseta azulada y unos tenis verdes_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Quienes son y qué quieres" dijo serio viendo a los chicos a lo que respondieron_

 _?: "Queremos unirnos a tu gremio" dijo el chico pequeño asiendo cambiar la expresión de_ _ **Natsu**_ _a una alegre "por cierto no nos hemos presentado me llamo_ _ **Kim**_ _ **Rougt**_ _y uso magia de_ _ **elementos**_ _y_ _ **curación**_ _" termino de decir con una sonrisa_

 _?: "Vale me toca" dijo la chica "me llamo_ _ **Cami**_ _ **Rous**_ _y uso magia_ _ **Gold**_ _ **Slayer**_ _de_ _ **fuego**_ _y de_ _ **Dragón**_ _ **Slayer**_ _de_ _ **tierra**_ _" termino de decir saludando con la mano_

 _?: "Por fin me toca" dijo el otro chico cansado "me llamo_ _ **Lir…Lirse Suke**_ _y uso magia de_ _ **Agua**_ _y_ _ **transformación**_ _" termino de decir con una sonrisa_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Un gusto_ _ **Kim, Cami, Lirse**_ _" dijimos los dos_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Claro, será un gusto que se unan al gremio" dijo emocionado "solo hay que esperar un poco para que llegue el sello del gremio y las misiones para los tableros tal vez llegue hoy pero alguien necesita recibirlo pueden recibirlo por mí, saldré un rato para conocer la ciudad" dijo a lo que ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza y antes de salir de allí_ _ **Cami**_ _llamo a_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Cami**_ _: "Oye, pero dinos cómo te llamas no sabemos tu nombre ni el de ella" dijo señalándome yo iba a hablar pero_ _ **Natsu**_ _se me adelanto_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Oh lo siento se me olvidaba soy_ _ **Natsu**_ _..._ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _y ella es_ _ **Natsumi**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _ella es como mi hermana" dijo sosteniendo mi mano para salir y antes de salir dijo sin voltear "volveremos en un rato y no destruyan el gremio" y después salimos del gremio y después me dijo "tapate los oídos" me dijo yo me pregunte para que pero lo hice y él también se los tapo y escuchamos un grito proveniente del gremio_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _ **Pov**_ _ **end**_

 _(Unos segundos antes en el gremio)_

 _ **Cami**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _…donde…eh escuchado ese nombre" dijo los otros igual se lo preguntaron y cuando se dieron cuenta quién era gritaron_

 _ **Cami/Kim/Lirse:**_ _"QUEEE_ _ **NATSU DRAGNEEL/SALAMDRA**_ _DE_ _ **FAIRY TAIL**_ _EL MAESTRO DEL GREMIO!" gritaron a todo pulmón que resonó por toda la ciudad_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Pensé que sería menos fuerte el grito" dijo algo nervioso_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _como que de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _" le pregunto ya dudosa a lo cual_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo suspiro y dijo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Creo…que es tiempo de contarlo…" dijo rascándose por detrás del cuello mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca de allí "por donde empiezo…." Dijo nervioso y empezó a decirle lo que sucedió a_ _ **Natsumi**_ _ella se enojó pues lo olvidaron había escuchado de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _cosas como que son una "familia" pero dejar a alguien de la familia de lado y más alguien como_ _ **Natsu**_ _le enojo mucho ya que él era la alma de su gremio su alegría por lo que tan pronto como termino dijo_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Papi…puedo aprender tu magia" le dijo algo enojada pero el pelirrosa entendió y le dijo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Si pero te llevara un tiempo porque necesito sacar una lacrima de mi cuerpo con mi magia para ponértela y eso dolerá un poco pero tampoco podrás usar magia durante un tiempo ya que se necesitara adaptar a tu cuerpo adaptara estas…segura" pregunto algo nervioso con la cabeza baja al recordar los años que estuvo sin que nadie le hablara, pero_ _ **Natsumi**_ _le abrazo y dijo_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "No me importa siempre estaré contigo y te ayudare" dijo tranquila a lo cual_ _ **Natsu**_ _casi rompe a llorar pero ella tena razón estaría con una nueva familia una familia creada por el por lo que la abrazo y….(escena bonita arruinada)_

 _?: "Valla, valla que bonita escena" dijo alguien haciendo que los dos lo voltearan a ver con una cara de "jodete" por arruinar esa escena bonita_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "enserio tenías que arruinarlo…_ _ **Zeref**_ _" dijo con una cara seria que mando un escalofrió a la espalda de_ _ **Zeref**_ _pero más de_ _ **Natsumi**_ _quien pregunto_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Padre lo puedo matar" pregunto con un aura asesina a_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo asintió con la cabeza tronando sus puños y viendo a_ _ **Zeref**_ _que decidió correr por su vida que de esta ni la inmortalidad de esta le salvaba y gritaba_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Aiuuuda" mientras corría pero_ _ **Natsu**_ _lo alcanzo y lo empezó a golpear con_ _ **Natsumi**_ _que se le unió_

 _(Un rato después….)_

 _Después de golpear a_ _ **Zeref**_ _durante un largo pero largo rato lo dejaron de golpear y_ _ **Natsu**_ _pregunto_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Que quieres_ _ **Zeref**_ _si no respondes con la verdad o no respondes te vendrá otra golpiza más fuerte" dijo muy cabreado con un_ _ **Zeref**_ _apenas de pie_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "…." No dijo nada hasta que escucho a alguien_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "_ _ **Zeref**_ _~" dijo chocando sus puños entre si lo que hizo a_ _ **Zeref**_ _tragar saliva difícilmente hasta que respondió_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "E-eh ven-venido pa-para entre-entrenaros" dijo todo miedoso lo cual les sorprendió a los dos y dijeron_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Para entrenarnos" dijeron los dos y se calmaron para que_ _ **Zeref**_ _siguiera lo cual lo tranquilizo y siguió hablando normalmente_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Si me han enviado para entrenaros" dijo ya calmado a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _se miraron a los ojos "que dicen" con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de_ _ **Zeref**_ _y los dos dijeron_

 _ **Natsu/Natsumi:**_ _"No iremos, nos vamos" y se fueron dejando a_ _ **Zeref**_ _con su sonrisa en shock sin poder moverse y quedando tan solo como el viento mientras los otros dos se iban_ _ **(creíste que Zeref los iba a entrenar pues en muchos fanfics lo entrena por lo que en este no…)**_ _ya era de noche así que fueron al gremio a ver si podían comer algo al llegar a la entrada que no hacían ruido por lo que esperaron que no hubieran destruido nada para suerte de_ _ **Natsu**_ _fue así por lo que no tuvo que pagar en reparación_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Valla se siente bien no tener que gastar en reparaciones bueno quieres comer algo" pregunto a_ _ **Natsumi**_ _a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y_ _ **Natsu**_ _se fue a preparar algo para los dos una vez salió iban a comer pero las puertas del gremio se abrieron y mostro a la rana mensajera_

 _ **Mensajero**_ _: "Joven_ _ **Dragneel**_ _e venido para entregar las misiones de los tableros y a entregar el sello para el gremio" dijo y con eso se retiro del gremio_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Vale…" dijo algo extrañado por no decirle como poner el sello del gremio, coloco las misiones en el tablero y miro el sello que no tenía ningún dibujo "ehhh…..como se supone que se utiliza esta cosa" pregunto para después imaginar el dibujo del gremio que era el contorno de una cabeza de dragón que aprecio en el sello y se puso el brazo derecho de_ _ **Natsu**_ _hasta arriba donde tenía su anterior marca de color rojo y en Natsumi en la mano de todos los colores por lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _suspiro y dijo "creo que tendré que practicar para poner el sello correctamente…bueno…oficialmente el gremio esta abierto" grito la última parte y así comenzó su vida su nueva vida donde estaría el con su hija_

* * *

 ** _Es Como relleno ya la vez no lo digo y aparte estoy pensando En Una Nueva Historia pueden tambien pueden Dejar Ideas Para Que_** _ **un**_ ** _Banze (no me acuerdo como se escribe)_** ** _en la Historia gracias por leer el capitulo y nos vemos asta la siguiente_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: Bien nuevo capítulo POR FIN!** _**y _no no estoy descontinuando esta historia solo_** _ ** _n_ o tenía tiempo por lo que no pude hacer el capítulo perdón por la espera un es poquito largo espero que les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Un amigo y una cosa menos (no sé qué poner de título confórmense con este)**_

 _El siguiente día después de su encuentro y pequeña "charla" con_ _ **Zeref,**_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _esperaron a los demás en el gremio pues ya el gremio contaba con todo las misiones y el sello de este solo faltaban integrantes en el mismo por lo que mientras esperaban_ _ **Zeref**_ _se apareció en el gremio con la misma propuesta de entrenar a lo que los dos dijeron_

 _ **Natsu/Natsumi:**_ _"Que no!" le gritaron con suficiente fuerza como para dejar a alguien sordo_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Por qué se niegan" dijo gimió un poco nervioso cruzado de brazos tratando de mantener la postura mientras en su interior estaba cagado del miedo mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _se miraban de reojo antes de que_ _ **Natsu**_ _respondiera_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"Porque nos quieres entrenar" respondió serio y más enojado lo que hacía que_ _ **Zeref**_ _tuviese un escalofrió por toda su espalda_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "B-bueno e-es por….por qué e-eres…." tartamudeo del miedo_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"Soy que" dijo más cabreado mientras que los dos se preguntaban quién era_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Eres E…N…D…._ _ **END**_ _…._ _ **Etherias**_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Drageel**_ _" dijo un poco más relajado_

 _ **Nats/Natsumi:**_ _"Eh…" dijeron en shock para después recuperarse_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"Estas bromeando verdad_ _ **Zeref**_ _" dijo ya a su límite de su enojo mientras le prendida fuego a todo su cuerpo_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "No_ _ **Natsu**_ _no es una broma es verdad.…mientras tu…" dijo mirando a_ _ **Natsumi**_ _haciendo una pausa durante un momento "Eres la parte faltante de_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo confundiendo a los dos durante unos momentos quedo todo en silencio y después romperlo "Eres como….como lo explico eres una llave y pieza de sus recuerdos es por eso que los quiero entrenar ya supe porque te fuiste de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _por lo que era mi mejor oportunidad para decirte la verdad…ah por cierto se me olvidaba soy tu hermano_ _ **Zeref**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _que dices entrenaras con migo verdad hermano" termino de decir con una sonrisa_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"No vuelvas NUNCA!" le grito la última parte mientras le daba un muy fuerte puñetazo rodeado de llamas en su cara que lo saco literal mente volando del gremio hasta un bosque a dos millas de allí mientras ente se recuperaba del golpe dijo_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Que malo y eso que le quería dar un regalo" fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba, mientras en el gremio_ _ **Natsu**_ _se tranquilizó de la forma más fácil según él mientras este golpeo el objeto más duro con su mano descargando toda su furia_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo acercándose a_ _ **Natsu**_ _y este se daba cuenta y le dijo_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"Lo siento por lo que viste veo que aun siendo el malo decía la verdad no crees" le pregunto y esta asintió con su cabeza algo triste pero_ _ **Natsu**_ _se dio cuenta de esto por lo que le acaricio la cabeza "oye no es tu culpa nosotros no pudimos hacer algo para no ser esto siento que tengas que sufrir algo que no es tu culpa pero veras que todo se arreglara confía en mi lo hare por ti así que no llores más" dijo abrazándola fuerte pero sin lastimarla mientras ella lloraba en su hombro hasta que se durmió por lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _decidió llevarla a su cuarto y dejarla descansar "je, cuidar de alguien es difícil pero no es su culpa no quiso nacer siendo una llave para activar al demonio más poderoso del mundo…yo" dijo para si mismo en voz baja mientras iba a la sala del gremio_

 _ **Larse**_ _: "Ya llegamos" dijo empujando la puerta con su mano mientras venía con_ _ **Cami**_ _y_ _ **Kim**_ _a su lado_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"Bienvenidos perece que se hicieron amigos muy rápido bueno ya que están aquí porque no les pongo el sello del gremio" dijo entusiasmado con su sonrisa característica mientras los tres asintieron "bien entises donde se las pongo y de qué color la quieren" termino de decir_

 _ **Kim**_ _: "Verde en medio del hombro derecho" dijo feliz_

 _ **Cami**_ _: "Café y en la pierna izquierda" dijo algo seria pero no se le notaba_

 _ **Lirse**_ _: "Azul atrás del cuello" dijo con su mejor pose mostrando sus músculos, unos momentos después de colocar sus marcas_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"Bien está listo, me costó al parecer es difícil poner las marcas me pregunto como lo hace el viejo para parecer tan fácil por cierto_ _ **Lir**_ _me enseñaras la magia de transformación por caso de emergencia" dijo mientras todos los veían_ _ **Lirse**_ _asintió "bueno ahora unido al gremio oficialmente CELEBREMOS" grito se ponían a celebrar durante un buen rato, ya de noche los cuatro estaban platicando_

 _ **Cami**_ _: "Vale hemos celebrado pero ahora tenemos unas preguntas para ti_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo mientras los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo suspiro_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"No tengo opción verdad" dijo rascándose por detrás del cuello a lo que los otros dijeron_

 _ **Cami/Kim/Lirse**_ _: "NO!" gritaron los tres a lo que solo les dijo las preguntas que le dijeron mientras a Natsu se le caía una gotita estilo anime por la frente._ _ **(ok no se que digo si es un anime ¿no?)**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien…" dijo aburrido_

 _ **(1 semana después)**_

 _Avía pasado una semana desde que los tres se habían unido al gremio y los únicos aparte de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _estos empezaron con sus actividades normales_ _ **Kim**_ _tratando de conquistar a_ _ **Natsumi**_ _que nunca le hacía caso, se parecía un poco a_ _ **Gray**_ _y_ _ **Juvia**_ _,_ _ **Cami**_ _ayudando en la limpieza y en la cocina,_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _entrenando con_ _ **Lirse**_ _la magia de transformación y estrategias antes de que el papeleo llegara y no tuviera tiempo y salían a misiones,_ _ **Natsu**_ _se llevaba a los tres únicos miembros de aventuras para no dejarlos solos ya que quería comprobar que tan fuerte eran, cuando este vio su fuerza este les subió de rango, su hija aprendía magia diferente y parecía usarla a la perfección aprendía rápido,_ _ **Natsu**_ _era fácilmente un miembro_ _ **Clase-SSS**_ _en el gremio y los demás eran_ _ **Clase-A**_ _por su fuerza y valentía para proteger a su familia no perdía dinero de las misiones ya que_ _ **Natsu**_ _les enseño poder manipular bien su magia para que aunque este le pegara a un objeto no sufriera daños a veces encontraban a algún equipo de otro gremio pero no se molestaban en hablar con otros equipos los ignoraban mientras ellos hablaban,_ _ **Natsu**_ _nunca salía sin su capucha adonde fueran cuando no la llevaba tenía un suéter con una capucha roja que le cubría la cara y no se la quitaba a menos que no tuvieran personas alrededor o en el gremio pero ahora estaban en una misión que fácilmente_ _ **Natsu**_ _podía acabar solo con en mounstro ya que era de Clase-S pero decido no hacerlo para ver que tan fuerte eran sus miembros ya que querían que los subiera a_ _ **Clase-S**_ _pero siempre dijo que no pero tampoco le dejaban tranquilo por lo que los acompaño a la misión para que vieran que no era tan fácil como decía, al menos los apoyaba y les dio un tiempo para derrotarlo mientras el estaba recostado en un árbol…._

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "(suspiro) Valla así que no pudieron no me sorprende por su fuerza pero no era tan fácil como parecía verdad…." dijo mirándolos ya cansados mientras todos los miraban "bueno es una prueba pero creo que me adelante yo lo derrotare ustedes tomen un descanso" termino de decir y todos empezaron a irse a donde el estaba mientras el se paraba de su lugar_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Lo siento papa, no pude derrotarlo" dijo cansada a lo cual Natsu le toco la cabeza y se la empezó a acariciar viéndola_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "No te preocupes no estoy enojado con tigo ni con nadie del gremio lo hiciste bien tratando de proteger a tu familia ahora descansa y ustedes también solo era para que vieran que no es tan fácil ser un mago_ _ **Clase-S**_ _" dijo con un tono de seguridad a sus miembros del gremio "a ver que te parece si regresando te compro algo por tu esfuerzo…hija" termino de decir con una sonrisa_

 _ **Todos**_ _: "Aye" dijeron mientras se alegaban de donde estaban dirigiéndose al bosque dejando solo a_ _ **Natsu**_ _con el mounstro_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "(suspiro) Vale ahora que se alegaron creo que te derrotare rápidamente…que te parece si te mato rápidamente o lenta y dolorosamente" dijo chocando sus manos con una sonrisa sádica que se expandía por su cara haciéndose cada vez más grande que asusto al mounstro "Sabes que le pasan cuando alguien lastima a mi familia…pagan un presión muy grande que llegaría a matar asta a la muerte si le hace daño a mi familia...lo are rápido no tengo tiempo si no te mataría lentamente así que…" se detuvo rodeando su cuerpo de fuego y electricidad para después absorberlo cargar un rugido y después dijo "_ _ **RUGIDO DEL REY DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ELÉCTRICO**_ _" grito y lanzo un rugido diez veces más grande de lo que era hace 2 años al cielo levantando y desintegrando al mounstro hasta que no quedo ni sus cenizas que ni el pobre mounstro pudo gritar al desintegrarlo en un instante "wow…creo que me excedí….ne, yo creo que está bien fue el 1% de magia la que lance así que está bien….creo" dijo rascándose la cabeza parado en un cráter con lava que ni se dio cuenta de que lo creo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque esperando encontrar a sus integrantes del gremio, los rastreo no estaban tan lejos por lo que los encontró rápido "valla no estaban tan legos después de todo" todos le voltearon a ver con seguridad "espero que estén bien chicos porque es hora de irnos a casa" termino diciendo a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza_

 _ **Kim**_ _: "Una última pregunta ese torrente de fuego y electricidad fue tuyo no es asi" le pregunto_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Si e entrenado duramente con mi gravedad aumentada de mil veces hasta 30 mil veces mi peso con ropa muy pesada que llego a pesar 200 libras cada una de las prendas durante todo este tiempo las tenga en casa por lo que lo preguntas" termino de decir sorprendiendo a todos que quedaron en shock por la declaración mientras este caminaba hacia la salida del bosque poniéndose su capucha_

 _ **Kim**_ _/_ _ **Cami**_ _/_ _ **Lirse**_ _/_ _ **Natsumi**_ _: (_ Estas loco maestro/papa eso te mataría _) pensaron todos antes de recuperarse y decir "Espéranos!" antes de ir tras el._

 _Todos llegaron ya tarde al gremio por lo que solo iban a dejar a_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Natsumi**_ _en el gremio e irse después y despedirse de los dos mientras todos hablaban menos_ _ **Natsu**_ _que permaneció callado después de bajar del tren por lo que a una calle antes del gremio se detuvo_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Papa…sucede algo" dijo algo nerviosa mirando a_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "No…no te preocupes es un viejo amigo" le dijo a_ _ **Natsumi**_ _quien no entendió nada al igual que los otros porque no veían personas alrededor suyo "puedes salir no te aremos nada_ _ **Jellal**_ _"_ _ **(se escribe así no)**_ _dijo al aire mientras el mencionado salía de su escondite_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Así que me descubriste_ _ **Natsu**_ _…viejo amigo" dijo mientras se acercaba a_ _ **Natsu**_ _con su sonrisa levantando su mano_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "A pasado un tiempo_ _ **Jellal**_ _" dijo con su sonrisa haciendo lo mismo apretando la mano de_ _ **Jellal**_ _"como supiste que estaba en esta ciudad no le he dicho a nadie donde me encuentro" dijo a lo que_ _ **Jellal**_ _se río_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _,_ _ **Natsu**_ _te e seguido desde hace mucho tiempo tratando de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí y por_ _ **Medery**_ _hace un tiempo" dijo con su sonrisa a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _lo miro con duda "a tal vez no lo recuerdes pero me ahora_ _ **Meredy**_ _y yo ya no somos criminales gracias a ti el consejo te borro esa parte de la memoria pero aunque no lo recuerdes nosotros si por lo que te agradezco que nos ayudaras en eso" dijo mientras soltaba su mano_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Me alegro de eso por cierto_ _ **Meredy**_ _donde esta no estaba viajando contigo" le pregunto a lo que el negó con la cabeza_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Ella se fue por su camino y yo por el mío me dijo que te diera las gracias de su parte por haberla liberado de lo que tal vez nunca consejería ser libre" dijo colmado con su mirada en Natsu noto que su marca de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _ya no estaba y tenia otra en su hombro "por cierto y tu marca de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _y…quienes son ellos" termino de decir con duda_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Es una larga historia" dijo mirando hacia otro lado_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Tengo tiempo" fue su sencilla respuesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien te la contare" dijo pero en su mente decía molesto_ (y empezamos otra vez que no se a enterado) _y así comenzó a contarle lo sucedido durante los últimos años "y eso fue lo que paso y una última pregunta porque estás aquí" dijo aburrido ya que estaba cansado y frustrado de decir su historia a cada rato_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Así que eso paso eh….bueno ya no importa y para tu pregunta quiero unirme a tu gremio" dijo tranquilo desconcertando a Natsu_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Estas seguro que pasara con_ _ **Erza**_ _ella te ama no es así" dijo tranquilo_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Si lo estaba pero después de lo que te sucedió y los eventos que pasaron en todos estos años creo que ya no la amo por lo que estoy seguro quiero unirme a tu gremio" dijo con emoción_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien si estas dispuesto Jellal te are un miembro de mi gremio ven estamos cerca cuando lleguemos te pondré la marca del gremio" dijo entusiasmado corriendo mirando a su equipo mientras ellos suspiraban_

 _ **Kim**_ _/_ _ **Lirse**_ _/_ _ **Cami**_ _/_ _ **Natsumi**_ _/_ _ **Jellal**_ _: (_ EL nunca cambiara _) pensaron caminando hacia el gremio con una sonrisa en su cara_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer esta parte como dije no tube tiempo perdon por aberlos echo esperar demaciado pero tratare de subir otros dos mañana para que espesemos con el nuevo año si que ya paso pero imaginen que lo subo el primero en fin nos vemos asta la siguiente_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Hola como están….si no e subido nada durante un largo pero largo tiempo la razón Escuela pero e vuelto tratare de subir aunque sea estos fanfics por lo meno por semana, lo siento la demora pero no es la primera vez que esto pasa pero ese no es el caso por ahora vamos con el fanfic**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Un logro no tan avanzaste (capitulo que hice para relajarme es un poco de relleno en si)**_

 _Una caminata al gremio después y estar frente a la puerta_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien listo para entrar a tu hogar" dijo tranquilo_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Si, pero donde estamos" dijo con duda a lo que Natsu lo miro como los otros_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "En el gremio por supuesto" dijo con los ojos en blanco_

 _ **Jellal:**_ _"Ah, si ya lo sabía me refería a la ciudad" dijo con su mano detrás del cuello_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Ah, bueno…después alguien que te acompañe ni siquiera yo conozco el pueblo" dijo tranquilo mientras todos casi se caen_

 _ **Kim**_ _/_ _ **Lirse**_ _/_ _ **Cami**_ _/_ _ **Natsumi**_ _/_ _ **Jellal**_ _: "_ No conoces el pueblo entonces como llegamos aquí _" dijeron todos con desconcierto_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Ya ven magia de edición siempre funciona o es magia de escritura no se, OYE autor cual es" dijo alegre y dudoso_

 _ **Autor (yo):**_ _"NO ROMPAS MI CUARTA PARED Y NO ME METAS EN MI FANFIC SI SOLO ES PARA ESO" le grite a lo que él se estremeció del miedo y después de eso salí de mi fic_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Aye" dijo con miedo para después recuperarse "bien entremos" dijo en un tono feliz mientras pateo la puerta del gremio "YA VOLVI" grito feliz_

 _ **Kim/Lirse/Cami/Natsumi/Jellal:**_ _(A quien le hablas si nosotros somos los unicos integrantes) pensaron mientras veían a_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "…_ _ **Jellal**_ _que tal si te pongo la marca ahora, donde quieres tu marca del gremio" dijo algo rápido a lo que_ _ **Jellal**_ _se decidió y apunto a su cuello_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "En el cuello del lado derecho amarillo" dijo con una sonrisa a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se lo puso en ese lugar_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Ya está" dijo feliz mirándolo "bien que comience la FIESTA" grito lo último a lo que se puso a celebrar menos los 5 que pusieron sus ojos en blanco_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Esto siempre sucede" dijo apuntando a los demás_

 _ **Kim/Lirse/Cami/Natsumi:**_ _"Te acostumbraras" dijeron mientras empezaron a festejar con Natsu mientras Jellal los observaba_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Hey_ _ **Jellal**_ _únete a la fiesta" dijo feliz mientras se sentaba cerca de donde estaba_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo e hiso una pausa antes de sentarse junto a él "le extrañas verdad" le pregunto a lo que él solo miro confundido_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _sabes de que te estoy hablo de_ _ **Lucy**_ _" termino de decir_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "A que te refieres con_ _ **Lucy**_ _" dijo más confundido_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Te gustaba verdad" dijo con una cara seria a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se sorprendió_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Que te hace pensar eso" dijo igual con una cara seria_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Siempre estuviste muy cerca de ella te gustaba" decía ya mas calmado a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo agito su cabeza de lado a lado_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Te equivocas en eso nunca pensé en ella como novia o esposa solo la quise como amiga nunca me enamore de ella" dijo calmado dejando con sorprendido a_ _ **Jellal**_ _"solo le protegía por eso andaba muy cerca de ella si le hubiera pasado algo no sabría qué hubiera hecho" termino de decir más calmado_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _siempre proteges a tu familia antes que a ti mismo supongo que no a cambiado, dime no te has encontrado con alguien de tu antiguo gremio" le pregunto a lo que el solo asintió con su cabeza "pero si sales de misión durante más de 8 horas como es posible que no te han reconocido alguien del gremio" le pregunto a lo que el solo suspiro_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "No_ _ **Jellal**_ _nunca me dejo ver ni aunque me pregunten quien soy o que hago en ese lugar llevo por eso la capucha, los trato de evitar aun encontrándomelos de cara" dijo sin temor pero algo frio al hablarle a Jellal sobre el tema_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Y que planeas hacer" dijo con duda_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Tal vez los humille quitándoles su supuesto lugar de el gremio más fuerte de fiore que gracias a mi lo consiguieron_ _ **(quien no lo recuerde Natsu gano el punto para quedar e primer puesto en los MGM (así se escribe creo))**_ _y de salvar a_ _ **Lucy**_ _tal vez sea eso ya que se acerca de nuevo el festival o una guerra que podría no salir muy bien pero sería solo por venganza la verdad no me importa, pero si le trataran de hacer daño a mi familia y no fuera en un festival o torneo o algún juego de lucha no me importaría romperles unos huesos para poder hacer que estos no se levantaran más" dijo con un tono terrorífico para después agachar su cabeza y subir su precion mágica lo cual hiso temblar la tierra y bajo la temperatura del gremio asusto más a Jellal y a los otros_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Bu-bueno no te-te pre-preocup-preocupes por eso" decía tartamudeando lo cual noto Natsu desvaneciendo su precion mágica poco a poco_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Lo siento por eso…" dijo haciendo una pausa "no puedo soportar la idea que le hagan daño a mi familia pero…" dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a los otros "cuento con ustedes para ayudarme verdad chicos" termino de decir más calmado y después de un momento los otros asintieron con una sonrisa "bien es hora" dijo alzando el puño al aire con entusiasmo lo cual les dejo con duda a los otros_

 _ **Cami**_ _: "Maestro de que es hora" dijo confundida lo cual dejo a Natsu hecho piedra con los ojos en blanco antes de responder_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Lo acaban de oír hare el equipo para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" dijo algo triste lo cual sorprendió a todos o mejor dicho solo a los 5_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Bien pero quienes serán los integrantes" decía esperanzada de que le escogiera lo cual Natsu noto para después sonreírle_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Tranquila tu eres una de las que participaran así que no te preocupes los otros serán Jellal,_ _ **Kim**_ _,_ _ **Lirse**_ _y yo si necesitan que alguien les cure_ _ **Cami**_ _se encargara eso pensare y se" decía pensativo mientras Jellal le golpeó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido "oye que fue eso" termino de decir mientras le miraba_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "NUNCA PERO NUNCA PIENSES ACABARAS CON EL MUNDO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PENSASTE CASI NOS MATAS A TODOS" le grito enojado_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Por favor siguen con eso si he pensado durante todo el año y nada a pasado" dijo con un tono de burla a lo que **Jellal** miro a los otros miembros que solo miraron a otro lado por lo que el solo suspiro_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Bien si no le a pasado nada al mundo creo que te puedo dejar pensar algunas veces….creo" dijo con alivio mientras **Natsu** se fue a su rincón con un aura depresiva mientras a todos los presentes se le caía una gotita por la frente_

 _ **Cami**_ _: "Creo que te pasaste un poco…solo un poco" decía algo preocupada solo para ver a_ _ **Natsu**_ _levantarse y alzar su puño al aire o mejor dicho golpeando al aire_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Eso no importa vamos a entrenar" dijo felizmente haciendo sudar a muerte a los cinco_

 _ **Kim**_ _: "Siempre pasa esto" dijo a Jellal porque los cinco le miraban_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "No lo sé nunca lo vi así" dijo sudando más por las miradas que los demás_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "VAMOS!" dijo mientras salía del gremio_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Je ese es mi papá" decía mientras salía con los demás_

 _ **(4 semanas después)**_

 _Todos estaban haciendo su entrenamiento como normalmente lo hacen asta no poder mas y casi estar al borde de la muerte pues_ _ **Natsu**_ _era mas que exigente con su entrenamiento que con otras cosas lo cual les sorprendio a los cinco pero mas el saber que este se entrenaba mas de lo que podía aguantar como si no fuera nada para el, no por nada era de momento el mas fuerte de todos claro menos cuando llego el papeleo al parecer su mayor debilidad por ahora es el papeleo_

 _ **Natsu:** "Aburrido, aburrido y aburrido que no hay algo mejor en estos papeles aparte de no hacer nada" decía muy aburrido en una de las mesas del gremio "creo que me tengo que distraer" dijo y con eso salio del gremio a buscar a los otros por suerte estaban cerca "oigan quieren venir distraerse un rato" decía feliz mientras los otros le miraban_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Yo voy" decía emocionada_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Yo también" decía con una sonrisa_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien_ _ **Kim**_ _,_ _ **Cami,**_ _ **Lirse**_ _ustedes tres se encargan del gremio se encargan del gremio asta que regrese" decía mientras los mencionados asentían "bien vamos, quiero probar algo" decía mientras los tres desaparecían en una oleada de fuego dejando a los otros allí parados mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _aparecia con_ _ **Natsumi**_ _y_ _ **Jellal**_ _en una parte mas lejos del gremio pero_ _ **Natsumi**_ _y_ _ **Jellal**_ _casi vomitan después de aparecer mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _no parecía afectado_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Que…fue...eso" decía apunto de vomitar_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Una magia que me permite moverme a traves del espacio pero ocasiona mareo y vomito por lo que te tienes que acostumbrar a ese efecto" decía de manera tranquila mientras les ayudaba a levantarse_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Una técnica asi tiene que ser poderosa en combate puedes dejar a un oponente con el mareo y el vomito mientras le atacas" decía con una sonrisa_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Si pero toma demasiada energía por lo que no se puede usar muchas veces en un solo dia" decía mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por los otros_

 _ **(30 minutos después)**_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Papá a donde vamos" pregunto feliz_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "A un lugar especial para mi les diría que es pero ya llegamos" decía muy feliz y donde llegaron se preguntan pues al lago donde el y_ _ **Happy**_ _antes pescaban cerca de su casa_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Genial" dijo viendo alrededor mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Jellal**_ _se sentaban cerca del lago_

 _ **Jellal**_ _: "Estas seguro de estar aquí" le pregunto con su sonrisa mirando a Natsu_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Si…esta bien de todas formas les tengo a ustedes y a ella junto a mi" decía mientras miraba el cielo durante un rato antes de pararse "en un momento vuelvo" decía mientras el peli azul asentía y_ _ **Natsu**_ _desaparecía en el fuego y aparecía en su antigua casa "es bueno echar un vistazo a esto antes de irme" dijo mientras miraba la casa toda desordenada, buscaba sus dos cañas de pesca que usaba con_ _ **Happy**_ _y una camisa algo grande para después irse de allí y aparecer en el lago y darle la camiseta a su hija "si vas a nadar póntela" decía con su sonrisa mientras ella se ponía la camisa_ _ **Natsu**_ _le daba a_ _ **Jellal**_ _una de las cañas de pescar que traía "vamos a pescar" decía emocionado a lo que_ _ **Jellal**_ _asintió mientras_ _ **Natsumi**_ _nadaba en el pequeño lago con la camisa que le dio_ _ **Natsu**_ _y en el fue en el lago donde se pasaron el resto del día…_

* * *

 _ **Como dije antes no pude pensar en algo mas para el capitulo y lo se algo corto pero aparte estaba algo estresado de la escuela, aparte siempre escribo lo primero que estoy pensando, prácticamente lo que leen es lo primero que pienso mientras lo voy escribiendo pero en fin diganme que les parecio el capitulo y si voy a subir otro mas de este fanfic y mañana de otro que ya hice y otro nuevo (SON MUCHOS NOS ESTAN INVADIENDO LOS FANFICS) en fin...nossss vemos**_


End file.
